Flowers
by Kiyuii-chan
Summary: Até mesmo Uchiha Sasuke apreciava flores, principalmente aquelas que faziam parte de sua vida... [Oneshot][SasuSaku][Presente pra Satychan]


**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto, mas só pq não existe justiça nesse mundou.u**

**Casal: Sasuke e Sakura**

**Dedicatória: Saty-chan**

Legenda:

"Fala"

_"Pensamento"_

* * *

**Flowers...**

O cansaço parecia não atrapalha-la de continuar correndo a toda velocidade pelas ruas de Konoha, sentindo o olhar das pessoas sobre si, comentando de sua expressão aflita no rosto. Os indivíduos reconheceram-na pelos cabelos róseos longos e os olhos esmeralda, mas ficaram apenas observando-a sumir de vista, numa corrida desenfreada.

Em poucos segundos, Sakura notou que seu destino estava próximo e seus orbes esverdeados logo alcançaram um enorme portão verde, o qual estava aberto, deixando algumas pessoas entrarem. Pôde ver Naruto e Neji carregando alguém em uma maca, enquanto que Shikamaru olhava vez ou outra para o indivíduo ferido, provavelmente se certificando como ele estava.

Sentiu seu coração apertar quando se aproximou mais e enxergou um rapaz de cabelos escuros na maca, com um ferimento muito profundo no estômago e outro na perna, tendo também um filete de sangue no canto da boca.

"_Sakura..."_

Sasuke pôde apenas ver os olhos verdes da jovem cheios de lágrimas e a voz dela gritando seu nome antes de ficar inconsciente.

"Sasuke-kun...!"

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

O Uchiha abriu os olhos, sentindo sua cabeça dar voltas. Soube exatamente onde estava, devido à maciez da cama e a tranqüilidade do ambiente. As janelas estavam fechadas, mas as cortinas não estavam impedindo de entrar os raios do sol de final do dia.

Nem tentou se mover porque ainda estava meio tonto, mas seus olhos rapidamente desviaram-se do teto para a figura feminina, em pé ao lado da cama.

"Onde está Sakura?" – Indagou para a Gondaime, percebendo que isso era algo que não saía de sua cabeça desde que as lágrimas dela foram a última imagem que teve.

Tsunade sorriu de forma reconfortante.

"Está cuidando de alguns ferimentos em Naruto e Neji." – Apenas nesse momento ele lembrou que não havia sido o único ferido na missão de classe-S. Inclusive, havia se ferido de forma tão grave justamente por ter empurrado os dois para o lado.

Viu o sorriso de Tsunade continuar firme enquanto ela falava.

"Em todo caso, é bom saber que a missão foi concluída. Parabéns."

"Aa..." – Ele apenas voltou a fechar os olhos, zonzo. Provavelmente haviam lhe aplicado algum tipo de anestesia.

Tsunade notou o cansaço e a tontura do rapaz e se dirigiu para a porta do aposento, murmurando:

"Não saia da cama igual a outra vez para ir atrás de Saya. Putz... Mesmo que a sua esposa seja médica você ainda não entende nada de descanso, Sasuke." – Ela suspirou, com uma gota. – "Bom, até mais."

O Uchiha ouviu o barulho de porta abrir e fechar, e resolveu abrir os olhos, encarando o teto. E daí se sua esposa era uma médica? Da última vez que havia saído da cama era porque Saya havia se afogado, e tudo por causa de um mísero cachorro.

Um suspiro escapou de seus lábios.

Ainda nem acreditava que ela havia se afogado para salvar aquele cachorro. Isso lhe rendeu a manhã inteira de sermões de Tsunade por ter saído do hospital em estado de recuperação. Até mesmo Sakura havia lhe dado uma bronca. Putz, não conseguia entender as mulheres... Havia saído da cama por uma boa causa: sua filha.

Não é?

Sasuke ouviu a porta se abrir e fechar mais uma vez, e logo pousou os olhos escuros na jovem kunoichi de cabelos róseos.

"_Sakura..."_ – Ele a observou se aproximar da cama, com uma expressão preocupada.

"Sasuke-kun, está se sentindo melhor?"

"Hai..."

A jovem Uchiha mostrou um sorriso singelo.

"Que bom... Eu fiquei com medo quando vi você chegar naquela maca..."

"..."

Sasuke ficou analisando sua esposa, detendo-se por mais tempo nos olhos esmeralda, nos lábios rosados e macios que tanto adorava, e no meio sorriso na face dela.

"Já imaginou o que seria de mim e de Saya-chan sem você?" – O Uchiha sentiu um fraco sorriso brotar em seus lábios, como se pedisse desculpas por ter deixando-a preocupada. Lentamente, pousou a mão direita sobre a da jovem, a qual estava apoiada na cama.

Sakura apreciou ao máximo do calor da mão de seu marido, notando que o sorriso fraco continuava na face dele enquanto este murmurava:

"Eu me lembro de já ter dito que não iria ficar longe de você, mesmo que você quisesse."

"Então prometa que vai tomar mais cuidado nas próximas missões."

Sasuke suspirou.

"Sakura-"

"Prometa." – A voz dela veio firme e o rapaz apenas desviou os olhos para outro lugar que não fosse as piscinas esverdeadas dela.

"..."

"Por favor, Sasuke-kun..." – Diante daquele fio de voz, o Uchiha apenas fechou os olhos e murmurou, derrotado:

"Certo, certo. Eu prometo."

Sakura sorriu. Sempre conseguia o que queria com seu marido. Ela sentou na beira da cama, chamando a atenção dos olhos do rapaz e apenas inclinou-se para beija-lo na testa, suavemente. Sempre que ela fazia isso, Sasuke tinha a sensação de que seus problemas, preocupações e dores sumiam numa velocidade inexplicável.

"Ah, sua filha está muito preocupada com você." – A jovem comentou, sem perceber que aquilo fez o shinobi se sentir mais feliz, mesmo que mantivesse o semblante sereno de sempre.

"E onde ela está?" – Ela sorriu.

"Deve estar chegando."

Sasuke deixou o silêncio pairar sobre eles por uns instantes, nos quais ouviu sua esposa murmurar algo relacionado a ver seus ferimentos e em seguida, retirar um pouco as cobertas do rapaz, analisando detalhadamente o machucado profundo já enfaixado, e depois correr os olhos para seu braço enfaixado também. Era incrível como ela não se cansava de fazer isso, visto que toda vez que parava no hospital ela sempre o fazia.

Sakura estava em profundos pensamentos enquanto tocava de leve com a ponta dos dedos o machucado do braço do Uchiha e logo viu sangue manchar as faixas brancas. Como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, uma luz verde emanou de sua mão, fechando de vez aquele ferimento do braço. Sasuke apenas a observava durante todo o processo.

E seus olhos logo se encontraram.

"Ei, Sakura, quanto tempo ainda vou ficar aqui?"

"Uns dois dias, eu suponho." – Ela disse, fazendo um semblante pensativo e depois o encarou. – "Esse seu ferimento no estômago foi bem grave, então você vai ter que ficar de repouso."

Sasuke suspirou, sentindo as cobertas serem colocadas sobre si novamente, um pouco antes dos ombros.

"Ótimo, mal espero para ir para casa. Odeio hospitais."

Sakura sorriu.

"Também estou com saudades de você." – O Uchiha sentiu os lábios dela cobrirem os seus, suavemente. Em seguida, não hesitou em escorregar a mão esquerda para o pescoço dela, trazendo-a um pouco mais perto de si e aprofundando o beijo.

**Toc Toc.**

Eles se separaram bem no momento em que uma pequena criança abriu a porta do quarto e entrou, ansiosa, os olhos verdes brilhando de alegria.

"Otou-san!" – A garotinha de seis anos se aproximou da beira da cama, eufórica e logo sentiu a mão de seu pai em sua cabeça, carinhosamente, fazendo-a fechar um dos olhos esmeralda, sorrindo. Sentia-se extremamente feliz quando ele fazia aquilo.

Sakura também sorriu ao ver a cena. Sasuke podia até ser meio frio e reservado, mas era realmente muito fofo quando a parede de gelo derretia, e isso acontecia bastante quando ele estava perto de Saya e dela própria.

A pequena Uchiha ergueu a mão na direção de Sasuke, mostrando aos seus pais uma delicada e inocente flor branca. Ela sorriu mais abertamente.

"Achei que iria ficar bonita aqui com você, Otou-san." – Sasuke realmente ficou surpreso com aquele pequeno presente de sua filha e apenas observou-a caminhar até a mesa de cabeceira do outro lado da cama, depositando a flor em um pequeno vaso.

Ele viu o sorriso de Sakura se alargar e em seu próprio rosto surgiu um fraco sorriso, o qual não conseguiu conter.

"Arigatou, Saya..."

Mais um motivo para querer sair daquele hospital: Queria ir para casa com as duas flores de sua vida...

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Caminhando pelas ruas da vila Uchiha, com as mãos nos bolsos, Sasuke sentia os raios do sol baterem em seu rosto sem piedade, dando-lhe mais brilho nos olhos e tornando-o ainda mais bonito. Considerando que estava voltando do hospital, depois de ter passado dois dias lá, esperava estar voltando com sua esposa ou sua filha.

Algo que não aconteceu.

Suspirou.

Saya estava na academia e só ia aparecer no almoço. Sakura estava numa missão de rank-A e sabia que ela estaria de volta em pouco tempo. Bom, tinha que pensar que estava saindo do hospital, aquele lugar que tanto odiava, inclusive desde sua infância. Além do mais, quando elas chegassem, iria passar o dia todo somente com elas.

Chegou na frente de sua casa e logo abriu a porta. Deu alguns passos até chegar na sala, mas seus olhos rapidamente avistaram Uchiha Sakura, preparando chá na cozinha – Um sorriso surgiu na face dela assim que o avistou – e duas figuras sentada no sofá da sala.

Neji parou o chá a centímetros dos lábios ao ver seu companheiro de time e um meio sorriso se formou em sua face. Não sabia realmente como se sentiria mal, caso Sasuke ficasse em estado grave por causa dos ferimentos, afinal ele havia recebido o golpe em seu lugar e no do Uzumaki.

Naruto abriu um sorriso maior que cara e acenou para o amigo.

"Yo, Teme...!"

Sasuke suspirou.

Seus planos foram por água abaixo.

_Droga. Acho que vou voltar para o hospital._

**Owari.**

* * *

**Dicionário:**

**Yo: Oi**

**Owari: Fim**

**Otou-san: Papai**

**Arigatou: Obrigado (a)**

**Hai: Sim**

* * *

**Olá! n.n**

**Minhas aparições por aqui estao cada vez mais rápidas xDDD Anyway, to aqui pra desejar um feliz aniversário pra Saty-chan!.!.!.! Que me perturbou tanto pra esse presente sair xD Olha, se não ficou bom a culpa não foi minha pq eu avisei que as idéias estavam esgotadas n.n'' Mas espero q vc tenha gostado, eu fiz de tudo, viu? \o/**

**Deixem reviews, povo, por favor i.i**

**Bjs!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


End file.
